Episode 3 Part 2 "Long Live the King"
Session #6: 7/14/2019 26 Vesarim 2349 of the 5th Age Recap *The party woke from a fitful nights sleep in the Silverwind Museum to a runner arriving informing them that Skord had gone missing. *Realizing they had time before the Council of Nobles arrived to select a new king, they went to the Krakenhole to check on Skord, Tyri, and Hermes. *Arriving at the Krakenhole, they found that Hermes had destroyed Kandra's room and that Skord and Tyri had been missing for a whole 24 hours. *Heading down to the dock where the Red Lion was moored, they discovered that their ship was missing and that Skord and Tyri had been arrested after Skord killed a Blackscales soldier. *The party mounted a rescue mission with Thokk disguising himself as a dragonborn and Kandra stealthing into the dungeon with him. *Inside the Shadwin Citadel they discovered that the Blackscales were keeping the death of the king secret, and managed to save Skord and Tyri. *The party returned to the Silverwind museum in time for the convening of the Council of Nobles. *Once it was made known that the king was dead, the nobles quickly formed into factions and four candidates for the throne rose to prominence. *Liosynth used her status as an Elberethian noble to put Thokk forward for the throne, Thokk challenged the other candidates to martial combat. Two declined while Phanara Van Hyden and Namfoodle Ronwyn accepted the challenge. *Phanara Van Hyden selected a knight as her champion who Thokk quickly bested. *It became clear that Namfoodle Ronwyn had some training as a fighter and Thokk yielded allowing Namfoodle to take the throne. *Ronwyn called for the nobles to set the guard on the Blackscales, driving the invaders out. *Granny Trispator made an appearance at the council meeting telling the party that Tajiir Vantajaar, the leader of the Blackscales, wanted to meet with them to discuss their help in ridding his army of the Illithid infection. *As war broke out in the streets of Selunim between the Blackscales and the City Guard, the party went to take on Vantajaar. *The party arrived at the meeting place hours ahead of schedule and set a trap. *A great fight ensued wherein Kandra and Lio were brought near to death, and Thokk grew to gigantic size. *The battle ended with Vantajaar, his mages, and his black dragon slain. *Utilizing his 24 hours as a giant Thokk aided the City Guard in laying waste to the Blackscales armada with his bare hands. *Kandra utilized her time during the battle to loot the Blackscales that Thokk destroyed and steal from those who had been stealing from the weak. *Liosynth spent a sleepless night running a field hospital for the guards injured in the battle. *Vendrin spent the evening in the museum overseeing the packing of the Ring of Yr and studying the spellbooks Kandra retrieved from Vantajaar's mages. *The next morning the party went to the newly re-won Shadwin Citadel to speak with the king who owed them a reward. *Thokk slept off his exhaustion in the streets in front of their newly retrieved ship. *Vendrin, Kandra, and Liosynth went to the Shadwin Citadel. *While waiting for King Ronwyn, Kandra broke into the castle's treasury and stole 1000 Platinum Pieces and a diamond. *When Ronwyn arrived to discuss their reward he gave them a personal recommendation to the Xanthum collective, guaranteeing them aid or services in the future. *The party stopped by Cloud on a Mountaintops shop where Kandra purchased a supply of Dust of Disappearance as well as the recipe so that the party might make their own. *Last, the party looted a Blackscales galleon of two cannons which they loaded onto their own ship. Notes Several members of the party have been experiencing strange magical afflictions and seeing a small imp following them. Before the party sets sail back toward Artek, Thokk plans on selling the Blackscales galleon.